In the workplace and home today, there typically are a variety of electronic devices, such as telephones, desktop computers, and laptop computers, that are communally used. While the sharing of a particular electronic device by multiple individuals may save space and money, it also presents certain challenges.
For example, some electronic devices may be personalized according to personal preferences. In some instances, individuals who share an electronic device may either re-personalize the electronic device each time they use it, or create separate accounts for each individual, with each account having storable personalization preferences, where applicable.